


Flowers of life, fruits of love

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: В ожидании ребенка | Waiting for a baby
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185401
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Flowers of life, fruits of love

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/f5NrfUt.png)


End file.
